The Dark Potter Series
by Tsukino Hikari2
Summary: Harry was the world's greatest and most loved wizard....but what happens when tragedy turns him evil?
1. Prologue and Temper Temper

The Dark Potter Series  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry Potter, you all know him. He's that wizard kid   
with the lightning symbol on his head. You know, the one who   
defeated Voldemort a couple of times, winner of the Tri-wizard   
contest, and recipient of numerous awards.   
Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione have been   
through a lot together. These three are inseparable while in   
school, and have a very special bond. Ron is Harry's best   
friend. He was the first one to befriend Harry and they care   
for each other deeply. Hermione is Harry's other best friend,   
but I think that she will always come second to Ron.   
So what would become of our little Harry Potter   
should something unfortunate happen to Ron? That my friends   
is where the real story begins…..  
  
Chapter 1  
Temper Temper  
  
It was just another boring, uneventful, miserable   
summer at the Dursley house. Harry has once again been   
closeted up the spare room, and the only thing keeping him   
sane thus far is the weekly owl mail Harry gets from Ron and   
Hermione. The last letter, thank god, was an invitation to   
spend the rest of the summer with Ron and the Weasleys.   
Harry couldn't wait to leave and was packing when his cousin   
Dudley walked in.  
Harry still couldn't believe how much Dudley had   
changed over the past year. He had actually lost weight, and   
a substantial amount. If Dudley wasn't careful he might   
become a normal boy rather than a beached whale.   
Dudley smirked and asked, "And just where do you   
think you're going? Do Mom and Dad know that you're leaving?   
Maybe I should tell them. Of course they'll probably be happy   
to see you leave."   
Harry took deep breaths telling his-self to calm   
down, willing his-self to keep his cool. He couldn't afford to  
go around doing all sorts of spells on Dudley as appealing as   
that might be. So Harry merely stated, "Dudley I couldn't   
care less what you tell my aunt and uncle, but if you say one   
more word to me you'll get the worse beating of you life."  
Dudley stared at Harry who hadn't even looked up   
at him to impart that information. Slowly Dudley began to   
take small steps back.   
"You wouldn't dare touch me Harry. Mom and Dad   
would have your hide if you so much as harmed a hair on my   
head!"  
That was the last straw for Harry, he was fifteen   
now and tired of being treated like some stupid unwanted child.   
He walked quickly up to Dudley and grabbed his shirt collar.   
Using that as a grip he shoved Dudley into the wall causing   
the boy to cry out in pain.  
"THAT'S IT! None of you will ever talk to me like that   
again do you hear?! I'm Harry Potter! I've defeated the most   
feared wizard in the world not once but four times over! I'm   
tired of you and you're family treating me like dirt! I could kill   
you all with just a few words! Has that ever occurred to you?!   
Has it?!!"  
During that speech Harry repeatedly banged Dudley  
into the wall. By the time he was half through his aunt and   
uncle where in the room bearing witness to this show of violence.   
Aunt Petunia began to cry and pleaded, "Harry stop   
it! You're hurting Dudders! STOP IT!!"  
Uncle Vernon just stood there looking amazed. He   
couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry, subservient little   
Harry Potter was threatening not only Dudley's life but theirs   
as well. He was incredulous.  
After a few tense moments Harry leaned close to   
Dudley and whispered in his ear, "I would advise you to keep   
your parents out of my way, and if any of you give me trouble   
again I won't hesitate to make you all miserable for the rest   
of eternity. And Dudley…tell them what I just said…and it'll  
be you alone that will suffer."   
With that said Harry promptly delivered a hard punch   
to Dudley's stomach and the boy doubled over on the ground   
moaning. Harry then turned to his aunt and uncle, "I'm going to   
spend the rest of summer with the Weasleys. Either of you  
want to object?"  
He looked back and forth between them and they   
both wisely shook their heads. Harry smirked and finished   
packing.  
"I'll be leaving now. Goodbye."  
Harry walked down the stairs and out of the house.   
He then took out his Firebolt, his pride and joy, and took off   
towards to the Weasley home.   
The Durselys on the other hand just continued to   
stare, not truly believing that that had been Harry. 


	2. Reunion at the Burrow

Disclaimer: Again....I don't own Harry Potter...   
  
  
Chapter 2  
Reunion at The Burrow  
  
As Harry flew past the countryside at an amazingly  
high speed he couldn't stop smiling and laughing. How   
invigorating that had been. He never felt so good. After   
fifteen years he'd finally stood up to the Dursleys and now he   
would be given the respect he deserved. After all he was Harry   
Potter, world famous wizard.  
After what seemed hours of flying Harry finally   
landed in front of the Weasley house. Harry dismounted his   
broom and called, "Ron I'm here! Ron!"  
A crash could be heard from inside the house and   
the entire Weasley family came running out to greet Harry.   
Ron ran up to Harry and embraced him in a rather constricting   
hug and they both laughed.  
"I'm so glad you made it Harry but how did you get   
here?" Ron asked.  
"I flew on my firebolt. After I scared the living   
daylights out of the Dursleys that is." Harry laughed at the   
bewildered expression on Ron's face.  
"YOU DID WHAT??? You know we aren't allowed to   
do magic outside of school and flying on the firebolt happens   
to be magic Harry. I'm surprised the ministry hasn't tracked   
you down already," Ron said a little annoyed. "What am I   
supposed to do if you get expelled from Hogwarts and I'm   
stuck there alone?"  
"Don't worry about it Ron. Really. I doubt seriously   
the ministry will get mad over so minor an infraction. Besides   
I was flying well above the clouds so no one saw me."  
"If you say so Harry…" Ron smiled brightly then,   
"You told the Dursleys off good?"  
"Sure did! Beat the crap out of Dudley. They'll never   
wrong me again," Harry said turning to the rest of the   
Weasleys. "Thank you for inviting me. I really appreciate it."  
Mrs. Weasley embraced Harry warmly saying.   
"We've missed you terribly Harry, and we just couldn't stand   
the thought of you being stuck with those awful muggles  
one more day," Mrs. Weasley took on a rather stern look   
saying, "But you know better than to go using magic out of   
school. I don't want hear of you doing that anymore you hear?"  
Harry smiled. "Of course Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry   
it won't happen again."  
"It's alright Harry. Well lets get you in and   
unpacked." Mrs. Weasely led Harry into the house amongst   
the crowd of remaining Weasleys, all of whom expressed   
their joy of having him back again.   
In the kitchen Ron pulled Harry away from his  
mom saying, "I'll bring him up to my room. You can all go   
on about your business now."  
Harry laughed at the disgruntled looks that got   
from the other Weasleys as he was dragged up stairs. Mrs.   
Weasley called after them, "Dinner will be ready in a little   
while. And Ron….. tell Ginny she has to come down today."  
Harry looked at Ron puzzled. "Ginny hasn't been   
coming down?"  
Ron shook his head. "She hasn't come out of her   
room all summer. I haven't seen her since a week after we   
got home. No one can get her out of there."  
"How is she living? Doesn't she need food and   
water?"  
"She's got it all in there Harry. Bathroom, food,   
kitchen, anything she could need."  
Harry stopped in front of Ginny's door. "Did   
she know I was coming today?"  
"No," Ron said gloomily. Suddenly Ron jerked   
his head up to reveal a huge smile. "Why don't you see   
if you can get her to come out while I unpack your   
stuff in my room."  
"Alright then," said Harry, handing Ron his   
stuff. Ron took it and started on his way.   
"Good luck Harry."  
Harry smiled and gently knocked on Ginny's   
door. "Ginny…are you in there?"  
"I'm not coming out!" was the reply.  
"Why not Ginny?"  
"It's two embarrassing."  
"What is?"  
"Me."  
Harry sighed and leaned closer to the door   
and said in a very quite voice, "Please Ginny, it's me   
Harry. I've missed you terribly and I'd like to see you."  
After a minute of silence Harry was just   
about to head on up to Ron's room and tell him of his   
failure when slowly, the door began to open. Harry   
heard from inside, "Come in…"  
Harry opened the door, walked in, and then   
shut and relocked the door. He glanced around the   
room noting it's flowery appearance when his gaze   
landed on Ginny. Harry's eyes widened in shock, how   
could that be Ginny? Slowly Harry took it all in, the   
long wavy hair like fire, the deep crystal blue eyes,   
and that figure. When had Ginny managed to become   
so….so….developed? She was positively exquisite.   
Harry's first impulse was to take her in his arms and   
kiss her, to explore that gorgeous new body of hers.   
But he knew he couldn't do that….or could he?  
Ginny blushed fiercely under Harry's  
intense gaze. She'd known he'd hate what had   
happened to her. She'd changed so much in such a   
short time. So had he she noted. Harry had gotten   
taller and looked as though he had be weightlifting   
all summer. His unruly black hair made him look   
rakish, and his startling green eyes seemed to glow   
behind new and more streamlined glasses. He looked   
so incredible and she looked horrible. She couldn't   
take him staring at her like this.   
Ginny bit her lower lip and tears sprang to   
her eyes. "I knew you'd hate me like this."  
It took a moment for Harry to comprehend   
what she was saying he was still so dazed from her   
radiance. He couldn't let her think that. He walked up   
to Ginny and pulled her to his chest holding her tightly.   
"Oh no Ginny, you mustn't think that. Why would I   
hate you like you are? I don't believe I've ever seen   
someone as beautiful as you."  
Ginny looked up at Harry as a tear spilled   
over her cheek. She smiled slightly. "You really mean   
that Harry?"  
"Oh yes," was Harry's replied as he slowly   
leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Heaven,   
pure heaven could only describe the kiss. Tentively   
Harry slipped his tongue into Ginny's mouth. At first   
Ginny was quite startled by the invasion and   
stiffened slightly, but soon the urge to move her   
tongue with his, to explore his mouth as thoroughly   
as he was exploring hers, became far to powerful   
and she gave into the urge. Harry groaned slightly at   
her response and pulled her closer to him, her body   
molding perfectly to his.  
With great effort Harry broke the kiss and   
cradled Ginny in his arms, gently stroking her head.   
"Come to dinner Ginny. No one is going to hate how   
you look. You will no doubt be the envy of every girl   
at Hogwarts and desired by every guy." Harry   
frowned at that realization. He didn't want her to be   
with anyone else but him. "Ginny…be my girlfriend.   
Please."  
Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled   
blindingly. "Oh really Harry?!"  
"Yes really."  
"Of course Harry! Oh you've made me so   
happy!" Ginny said squeezing Harry tightly. Harry   
squeezed her back and gave her a short kiss before   
heading towards the door. He opened it. "Do be   
sure to come to dinner," he said closing the door.   
Ginny stood there touching her lips. She   
couldn't believe it! Harry Potter was her boyfriend!   
She squealed in delight and went to take a shower. 


	3. The Dinner Guest

Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own Harry Potter....  
  
  
Chapter 3  
The Dinner Guest  
  
Harry entered Ron's room smiling brightly.   
"She'll be coming down to dinner."   
Ron looked over at Harry and smiled.   
"Really Harry? She's really finally going to come out   
of her room?" Ron asked hopefully.  
Harry nodded and looked around Ron's   
room, still bright orange in honor of the Cannons.   
The Cannons were a top quidditch team. Quidditch,  
now there was something Harry missed. He couldn't   
wait to start playing again. Maybe he would get to   
be captain this year since Wood left. Harry smiled   
at that thought and gave Hedwig some treats.  
"Hermione said she'd meet us at Diagon   
Alley. That way we can all go shopping for this year's   
supplies together. Have you looked at this year's list   
yet?" Ron asked Harry.  
Harry shook his head replying, "No not   
yet." Harry gaze turned almost wistful as he asked,   
"Do you think maybe Sirius will be there? I miss him   
a lot."   
"That would be really cool. I hope he does   
come to see us there. Write him telling him what   
day and when we're going," Ron said.   
Harry nodded in affirmation. Just then Mrs.   
Weasley's voice rang out, "Dinner's ready. Come and   
get it!"  
Harry and Ron rushed down the stairs   
towards the kitchen and practically fell into their   
chairs. Once everyone was seated Mrs. Weasley   
began putting all the food on the table.   
"Will Ginny be joining us today?" Mrs.   
Weasley asked hopefully.   
"Yes….I will," Ginny replied as she slowly   
entered the kitchen. The kitchen went silent as   
everyone's eyes turned to Ginny. George and Fred's   
jaws seemed to extend to the table, Percy eyes   
widened slightly, Bill whistled, Charlie just kind of   
stared, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled, and Ron was   
the first to say, "Wow Ginny. You look great."   
That was followed by a chorus of   
agreements and compliments during which Ginny   
sat quietly down next to Harry blushing becomingly.   
"Harry convinced me that I shouldn't have   
stayed up in my room fearing what other people will   
think of my new looks. So I decided to finally come   
down. I'm sorry if I've worried you all," said Ginny   
looking down at her empty plate.   
Charlie smiled at his sister and said   
teasingly, "You should be, we all thought you were   
dead up there."  
George and Fred burst into laughter at   
that. Percy glared at them, but that elicited no   
response from the twins. Percy looked at Ginny and   
said agitatedly, "You locked yourself in your room all   
summer without so much as a word to us because   
you turned beautiful? That was really inconsiderate   
of you Ginny, just plain stupid actually. I really can't   
believe-" Percy was then cut off by Bill who slammed   
his hand down on the table.   
"Shut up Percy! Or did you forget how you   
locked yourself in your room last summer doing all   
sorts of crazy experiments. Ginny just didn't realize   
that her change had been a good one so stop being   
such an ass!" Bill yelled.  
Mr. Weasley sighed, "Come now boys.   
Just calm down and lets eat."  
Mrs. Weasley nodded towards her husband   
and began to serve everyone an assortment of delicious   
foods. While she was busy doing that George looked   
over to Harry and asked, "So who do you think will get   
captain for quidditch now that Wood is gone?"  
Harry shrugged, "I have no clue…..I might   
go out for captain."  
Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny stared at   
Harry for a moment before Fred broke out into a huge   
smile. "That's great Harry! I'll definitely be voting for   
you."  
"Yea me too!" piped in George.  
Harry smiled brightly. He had been so   
nervous they wouldn't like the idea of him going for   
captain. Harry looked over at Ron and whispered,   
"You know with Wood gone we're going to need a new   
keeper…you interested?"  
Ron's eyes became nearly the size of   
saucers as he exclaimed, "Of course! Oh Harry you   
mean it?!"  
Harry nodded. "I'll sing your praises to   
Professor McGonagall. I'm sure she'll let you try out."   
Ron hugged Harry tightly. "You're the best   
Harry. The absolute best!"  
Everyone exchanged stories over the course   
of the meal. Relating all their summer mishaps and   
good times. After dinner was finished everyone was   
sent off to bed. At Ginny's door, both Harry and Ginny   
stopped.   
Ginny looked up at Harry smiling softly.   
"Thank you Harry. I'm so glad you made me come out   
of my room. I've missed my family terribly, and thanks   
for showing me that change isn't always a bad thing."  
Harry smiled and slowly brought his lips to   
Ginny's. Ginny's arms entwined around Harry's neck,   
as he leaned closer still to deepen the kiss. Harry   
broke the kiss while he still could and said   
breathlessly, "I want you so badly Ginny it hurts. I   
better go before I end up making a big mistake."  
Harry kissed Ginny lightly on the forehead   
and walked quickly to Ron's room and collapsed on   
the bed next to Ron.  
"What am I going to do?" Harry asked to   
himself.  
"About what?" answered Ron.  
Harry looked over at Ron realizing he'd said   
what he'd been thinking out loud. Harry's mind raced   
as he thought of a plausible excuse to cover up his   
folly. "I'm really tired and I still have a lot of   
homework to do"  
"Don't worry about it Harry. We've got   
three more days before we head off to Diagon Alley   
and one after that before school starts. We can work   
on it all day tomorrow if you like so just get some   
rest," said Ron as he turned the lights off.  
Harry nodded but he doubted very seriously   
that he would be getting much sleep tonight. 


	4. A Sleepless Night of Passion

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't..  
  
  
Chapter 4  
A Sleepless Night of Passion  
  
Ginny couldn't sleep to save her soul. Had   
Harry been feeling the same thing as she when they   
had kissed? He had said he wanted her. Well she   
wanted him too. She wanted him with every fiber of   
her being.   
As the night wore on Ginny began to  
wonder what would have happened had Harry not   
ended the kiss? Ginny wasn't that naïve. She knew   
where that kiss had been heading. Only, was it   
regret that she feeling that it didn't happen? She   
would regret that wouldn't she? She fully intended   
to keep her innocence intact. She was a good girl,   
and good girls didn't do that sort of thing, but she   
had wanted it. She still did. Now she just had to   
figure out what she was going to do if it happened   
again.  
Back in Ron's room similar thoughts were   
coming from Harry. That kiss…Ginny…Oh what was   
he to do? He had only to look at her to want to pull   
her off to some secluded place and…..What was he   
thinking?! He couldn't do that with Ginny! They were   
only fifteen and fourteen years old. They weren't   
married. She was Ron's sister for crying out loud.   
But she had responded to his kiss with the same   
intensity he gave. She had wanted it as much as he   
had. He wondered if she would have let him make   
love to her if he hadn't stopped the kiss. No that   
was impossible. Ginny was a good girl, and he was   
good boy. That sort of thing just isn't done. Harry   
sighed and finally drifted off to sleep.  
At one in the morning Harry awoke. Sleep   
was eluding him. He just couldn't seem to stay   
asleep for more than a few minutes at a time. So he   
decided to go down and get a snack.   
Slowly, so as not to wake, Ron, Harry   
got up and quietly exited his room. From there he   
slowly made his way through the dark and silent  
house. Harry paused at Ginny's door. What did she   
look like sleeping he wondered. The temptation was   
far too great. Silently Harry opened the door to   
Ginny's room and entered. Just as quietly he shut   
and locked the door. He wasn't sure why he had   
locked it. Carefully Harry made his way to Ginny's   
bed.  
There she was; a glorious angel with hair   
of fire. She had let it out of her ponytail and it   
flowed around her like a molten red sea. Her skin   
was like ivory in its pale perfection. Harry's eyes   
slowly traveled down her form when he realized   
that she wasn't wearing anything under the sheets!  
His mind reeled. He had to get out there. This was   
too much. Ginny's lush body seemed to call to him.   
However before he went, he had to steel a kiss   
from those petal soft lips.  
Slowly, oh so very slowly, he leaned   
down and brushed his rougher lips to hers. He   
couldn't take this. It was madness to do this to   
himself, to tempt himself, it was dangerous. He   
had to get out. Quickly before……this.  
Ginny awoke the moment Harry's lips   
had touched hers. She knew he was fighting a   
silent battle with himself, so in a daring move,  
fueled by passion gone haywire, she made the   
choice for him.   
Ginny leaned up into the kiss and   
wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders,   
pulling him down. Now that she had him where   
she wanted him she slowly and tentatively   
pushed her tongue into Harry's mouth, and   
brought their tongues into the ancient dance   
that two lovers share.   
Harry couldn't handle this. She was   
deepening the kiss. She was pushing him on.   
This really was two much he was going to lose   
control very, very soon.  
The touch of her breasts to his chest   
did it. It sent him right over the edge. Now he   
had to touch those gorgeous ivory mounds   
tipped coral. He couldn't resist.   
Harry trailed hot kisses down her neck.   
Ginny made small, almost inaudible noises as he   
found a most sensitive spot on her neck. While   
continuing his kisses on Ginny's neck and upper   
chest, Harry's hand found her right breast. He   
pulled the blanket down to bare it and began to   
gently knead her young, firm mound. He felt  
her nipple harden at his touch and slowly Harry  
trailed his kisses down to the ivory globe. He   
then began to suckle on Ginny's coral peak,   
moving his hand to her other breast, and   
basked in her sweetness.   
Ginny was going to go mad! Such   
things Harry was doing to her. First her neck,   
feeling as though he was pulling all the nerves   
in her body to that one point, and now her   
breasts? Oh she was so hot, the heat so intense.   
His kisses were scorching her skin, but she   
loved it. And the hottest spot of all was below.   
She could feel heat and moisture building in her   
loins. It was getting unbearable… "Harry...  
Harry," Ginny silently pleaded.   
Harry smiled and kissed Ginny deeply   
while moving his hand down her chest, to her   
stomach, her abdomen, and finally he reached the   
core of her femininity. Gently Harry stroked   
Ginny's warm flower. He took her increasing   
moans into his mouth, and then slowly opened the   
folds of her womanhood and pushed a finger past  
her blazing curls. He began a slow rhythm and   
soon Ginny was moaning and writhing beneath him.  
She couldn't take it anymore! She was   
about to burst! Ginny thrust her hips up to meet   
his finger and found her ultimate release, crying   
out into Harry's mouth. Oh it was unbelievable.   
She felt as if she were soaring high above   
everything amidst a maelstrom of pleasure.  
Harry removed his hand and moved off   
of Ginny and away from the bed. That had been   
too much. Thinking about her in a sexual way had  
been one thing, but to actually feel her reach her   
pleasure, feel her writhing beneath him, it was   
far more than anyone should have to bear.   
Harry ran a hand through his wild hair   
in frustration and turned towards the door. "I'm   
sorry about that Ginny. I shouldn't have come in  
here like that….I'll see you in the morning," said   
Harry as he made his way to the door.   
Ginny was at a loss for words. She had   
just experienced what had to be the single most   
thrilling and pleasing thing in her life and Harry   
was just leaving.   
He had looked so tortured, as if he   
was about to cry out in pain and frustration, but   
why? She couldn't let him leave like that, "Harry   
wait."  
Harry stopped just before the door   
and clenched his eyes closed. He needed to get  
away, not converse with temptation incarnate.   
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Why are you leaving? What…what's   
wrong? Have I…done something….something   
wrong?" asked Ginny nervously.  
Harry let out a painful sigh and turned   
to face Ginny. That was a mistake if he had ever   
made one, and he had made some big ones.  
She looked like the goddess of desire   
sitting there amongst her almost transparent pale,   
silk sheets. Her hair now slightly mussed, and her   
beautiful breasts still beckoning him in the pale   
moonlight. How could he explain to her that just   
seeing her like and being able to do nothing about   
it was causing a deep physical pain?  
"Ginny, you've done nothing wrong. My   
dearest, the mere sight of you is enough to drive   
a saint to sin, and being here, seeing you like this,  
being able to do nothing about it is hurting me. So   
you see I must go now," Harry said in a low husky   
voice.  
Ginny stared at Harry. God he was   
beautiful. His broad, now muscled shoulders, his   
masculine arms, surely the rest of him must look   
as pleasing. She ran her gaze down his form taking   
in the bulge that had formed in his pants. Her eyes   
lingered there; Ginny wasn't entirely sure if the sight   
of his passion aroused scared or thrilled her.   
Perhaps it was both.  
Ginny looked back up into Harry's eyes   
and saw the pain and need reflected there. Sure   
there was something she could do. There just had to   
be.  
Slowly Ginny got up from the bed, the   
sheets sliding away from her body leaving her   
completely bare. She made her way over to Harry and   
came to stand just in front of him. "Tell me how to   
help you Harry. I can't bear the thought of you in pain   
because of me," she said sliding her arms around   
Harry's middle, hugging him to her.  
Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head to   
the heavens. The sight of her in all her naked glory,   
her lush breasts, small waist, long shapely legs, it   
was torture plain and simple. And now here she was,  
holding him, asking for a way to ease his pain. He   
knew how she could help, but to suggest that to her,   
to sweet innocent Ginny, he simply couldn't. Slowly   
Harry grasped her arms and pushed gently back away   
from him. "Ginny I couldn't possibly ask that of   
you….I'll not even speak if to one as sweet as you.   
Go back to sleep. I'll be fine," said Harry shaking   
slightly.  
Ginny knew that she wasn't experienced at   
all in the ways of carnal pleasure, but she wasn't   
completely sheltered. She'd heard of ways to please a   
man without actually making love. The question was   
whether or not she could bring herself to do such an   
act.  
Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and knew  
that she could. She smiled and took Harry's hand,   
pulling him slowly towards the bed.  
"Ginny please….just let me go. Please…"   
Harry pleaded not at all sure of what she was doing.  
"Trust me Harry," asked Ginny quietly,   
pushing Harry onto the bed.   
Ginny smiled up into Harry's uncertain face.   
With trembling hands Ginny unbuttoned Harry's pants   
and slid them down to his ankles. Now eye-to-eye with   
Harry's arousal Ginny experienced a moment of   
uncertainty. Could she really fit that into her mouth?   
Would she be able to make him happy?  
Harry looked down at Ginny shocked. Was   
she really going to do this? He reached down and   
cupped her cheek in his hand and tilted her head up to  
him. "Don't do this if you don't want to Ginny," said   
Harry.  
Ginny smiled up at him and toughened her   
resolve. Slowly she trailed kisses along his length,   
learning its size and texture. Then she slowly slid it   
into her mouth, beginning a slow rhythm.  
Harry closed his eyes against the intense  
pleasure Ginny's mouth was creating. This had to be   
the single most pleasing experience in his life.   
Soon, as she became more accustomed to   
the taste and size of him, Ginny began to move slightly   
faster, suckling gently on the tip every so often. If his   
groans were any indication, she was doing well, and   
the gentle rubbing on the back of her head by Harry   
was comforting.  
Harry was going to burst into a thousand   
pieces and soon. He gripped the sheets with a hand   
and moaned through gritted teeth as he spilled his   
seed into Ginny's mouth. Collapsing back onto the bed   
Harry fought to get his breath back. In a moment   
Ginny appeared next to him smiling.  
She was so beautiful, and he still couldn't   
believe she'd done that for him, or that she was his.   
Harry reached up and rubbed Ginny's cheek. "Thank   
you," said Harry.  
Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. "You   
might want to get back to bed now. If Ron wakes up   
and sees your missing he'll have a fit. I'll see you in   
the morning," said Ginny kissing Harry's cheek.  
Harry kissed her forehead and stood up   
pulling his pants back on. Slowly he made his way to   
the door, unlocked it, and opened it silently. He   
turned back to say thank you again and then exited   
Ginny's room re-closing the door. 


	5. Alley Fun

Sorry this has taken so long guys! I'll try to be more regular!  
Disclaimer: Yes, we all know that I DO NOT own Harry Potter. *smirks* But my boyfriend looks just like him!  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Alley Fun  
  
At seven in the morning Harry found himself being awakened ever so rudely by his friend Ron. Grumbling to himself about how he hadn't, in light of last   
night's escapade, gotten nearly enough sleep.   
  
  
"Come on Harry. You said you had a load of homework to do! We said we'd get up early and finish it all remember?" asked Ron.  
Harry slowly sat up, the sheets tumbling down to his waist. He looked hard at Ron trying to figure out what the hell he was going on and on about. Then   
it dawned on Harry, "Oh…..my homework. Yes Ron I do have a bit of it to do. Give me a minute to shower and actually wake up and I'll be all ready,   
alright?"  
  
Ron smiled brightly at Harry, "Sure Harry take your time." With that Ron exited the room.   
  
Harry fell back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Had last night really happened? Had he and Ginny really done those things? Good God he hoped so.   
Slowly he opened his eyes once more and climbed out of bed. He yawned as he cracked his neck and back.  
  
Slowly he trudged to the shower leading from a door in Ron's room. Harry made short work of his clothing, and then started up a nice hot shower. When   
the water was the right temperature for him, he climbed into the blissfully warm spray. He felt his muscles relax and his mind clear.   
  
After a few minutes of indulgence, Harry began to wash. As he did his mind began wander towards thoughts of the day and what all would be   
happening. Ron and he would do their homework, that was a given. The real question, he supposed, was whether or not he was going to get to see Ginny   
today, and if so, could they do anything in that allotted time?  
  
As Harry stepped out of the shower, steam slowly rising from his body, he knew the answer. "No, we shouldn't have done what we did last night," he   
muttered as he picked up a terry cloth towel to dry himself off with.  
  
Piece by piece, Harry put his clothes back on. He smiled at the surprise everyone would find in seeing him like this. Looking up in the mirror at himself   
he could only smile. Last year, without anyone knowing, he suck down to Hogsmeade to buy some nice clothes.  
  
Turning from side to side, he admired the way the black fabric of the shirt clung to his skin, the way the jeans fit well on his now well muscled legs. He   
shook his head, laughing excitedly in anticipation of the Weasely's reactions to this new look.  
  
Slowly he left the bathroom, seeing that thankfully, Ron was no where in sight, he left his room and headed down the stairs to the dining room. As he  
entered, all eyes turned to him. Color flooded Ginny's cheeks as she took in this new look. Memories of last night were compounded with new thoughts   
of naughtiness brought on by this new rakish look that Harry had.  
  
"H….Harry? Geez….."Ron sputtered. Harry smiled at Ron and took a seat between him and Ginny.   
  
She could feel every inch of his body next to hers, fully aware of the slightest moment that he made. These feelings were driving her insane, what was   
she to do if she couldn't just sit next to him normally?  
  
Harry was aware of her too. He longed to turn to her and kiss her gently, thank her for last night. His body craved her as it had since the moment he   
saw her yesterday, he needed to eat and be gone.  
  
After a few minutes of compliments, most of which Harry merely nodded to, being as how he was preoccupied with other thoughts, Ron got up and   
pulled Harry away from the table. "Come on Harry. Homework time. Later on today we have to go to Diagon alley, so we need to work fast," Ron told   
him as he pulled him back up the stairs to the room.  
  
They were going to Diagon alley today? Harry smirked, now realizing that he would most definitely get a chance to have Ginny today.  
  
Homework was soon done, and they rejoined the group downstairs. All in a line, they waited for their turn to get the floo powder. One by one they took   
a handful, and with an outcry of Diagon Alley and a burst of green flame, they were gone.   
  
Every time Harry made it safely here he thanks the stars. Never did he want to end up at Knockturn Alley again, even though he had to admit that   
they had very interesting things there. He joined the group and soon the crowd was making its way to the many different stores.  
  
As soon as the opportunity presented itself, which was a few hours later, Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into a deserted back alleyway. He   
pushed her up against the side as kissed her hard, driving his tongue into her mouth ruthlessly. He parted her legs with his thigh and pushed up, rubbing   
her feminine parts torturously. He'd needed this all day.  
  
Ginny gave out a moan. Her insides were rioting! All these feelings! First, Harry drags her away, that all in itself was enough to make her blood boil,   
but then he began to kiss her. He kissed her as though she was his air and that he was suffocating from lack of it. She kissed him back, just as needy,   
rapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Then his thigh parted hers, and he began to rub her in her most secret place. Ginny was going to die,   
wave after wave of pleasure shocking her system.   
  
Harry broke off the kiss with a groan and began to nibble at her neck Slowly he trailed kisses up to her ear before whispering, "Oh Ginny….I'm sorry,   
I can't help myself."  
  
Ginny tried to slow her breathing as he let his leg fall. He legs gave out and he had to support for a moment before she was able to. She smiled up at him   
and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "It's alright Harry, I wanted it too, but we have to get back now before they notice," Ginny said as she straightened   
her clothes and hair.  
  
Harry smiled down at her before he leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead. "You're right, let's go," Harry said taking her hand. He held it to the end   
of the alleyway, but when they reached the crowded street, Harry released it.  
  
Ginny knew the reasons why he did it, but inside, it still hurt just a little bit.  
  
  
  
  
I'll write more soon! ^^ 


	6. Unexpected Pleasantries and an Odd Warni...

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own Harry Potter......but my love sure does look like him. *wonders*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Unexpected Pleasantries and an Odd Warning  
  
After meeting back up with the group a few minutes later - Diagon alley was always so crowed at that time of year - the children and parents   
all split up into groups to go and get their various needed items. Ron decided to accompany Harry to Gringotts since it would only take a   
moment for his withdrawal to be made. You see, last year Hagrid had arranged for a bit of money to ready for Harry at this time of year to save   
him the trouble of having to go down into the tunnels with the elves to get it.  
  
They entered the establishment and Ron's eyes practically feel out of his head. "Bloody hell Harry, this place is huge. How do they manage to   
find anything?" he asked, still in awe of the scene.   
  
Harry chuckled and shook his head at his friend's obvious wonderment. "They're magic too you know. Plus this is just the sort of thing they do.   
We do spells, they do money. It's as simple as that," said Harry as he stepped up to one of the desks.  
  
A rather imposing (if such was possible for such a small goblin) looked down at Harry to inquire, "And how may I help you today?"  
  
"Harry Potter to pick up his yearly allowance."  
  
The goblin looked him over for a moment as if trying to verify that he was actually Harry Potter. Inside Harry seethed, how in the world could   
he possibly not know who he was? He was Harry Potter, didn't they all know him?  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter. We have your allowance. Driznel?" as the goblin behind the desk said this, another one came out from behind it to hand Harry   
a rather large sack.  
  
"200 galleons," said the goblin. Harry nodded and thanked them politely before he and Ron went on their way.  
  
"200 galleons?! What are you gonna do with that much money?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and soon they parted ways.  
  
Each year Harry would visit Mr. Ollivander to say hello to him before going on his way to school. His wand after all was one of his most   
important assets. However, he stopped short just inside upon seeing the other occupant of the store.   
  
Draco Malfoy was laughing and in a nice non-sneering way as well. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was holding a rather   
pleasant conversation with Mr. Ollivander and for the moment seemed to be a perfectly normal nice wizard. Draco chose that moment to turn   
his head and check out the eyes he felt on him. His eyes narrowed somewhat and then softened. "Harry," he said with a slight smile.  
  
"Draco," Harry replied, just waiting for the waters to turn rough.  
  
"How's the shopping going?"  
  
Harry blinked. That sounded like a nice normal inquiry. No sarcasm or dry wit behind it at all.  
  
"It's going well, and yours?"  
  
"Spendid, I just stopped by here to say hello to Mr. Olivander. I do every year before going to Hogwarts. My wand is one of my most precious   
assets."  
  
Harry's mind reeled. Hadn't he just told himself those same words? He and Malfoy thought the same thing on a subject?! How could this   
be?!  
  
"I…..I do the same," he stammered. He was now entirely unsure of how this encounter was going to go. This was turning out to be a very   
strange year indeed.  
  
"That's interesting. Not many people think to stop by and say hello. I don't know why. Personally I think it should be mandatory," said   
Draco.   
  
Mr. Ollivander chuckled, "Now now boys, no need to go gushing over me. Although, the thought is much appreciated."  
  
Draco said his farewell to Mr. Ollivander and started over to the door. "I'll see you at school Harry. Good luck with the rest of your shopping,"   
said Draco as he disappeared out of the door.  
  
Harry shook his head once, twice, three times. No no it really happened. He and Draco Malfoy just had a pleasant conversation. How in the   
world did that happen? Harry shrugged it off and as soon as he looked at Mr. Ollivander all thoughts of Malfoy quickly left his mind.  
  
"I knew the day would come. It was only right what with the wand you have. I was hoping however that you would indeed turn out to be   
our champion. Maybe….maybe you haven't abandoned us yet. That look on your face is one of shock, almost dismay. Oh be careful Harry.   
The old world is coming back again. Don't be lost to us," said Mr. Ollivander. He turned and quickly went into the back of his store.  
  
What in the bloody hell was all that about Harry would have liked to know. The old world is coming back? Don't be lost to us? Harry   
wanted to know what was going, but judging from his past experiences, he figured they would all come in due course.   
  
After everyone was all done with their shopping, again by floo everyone headed back to the burrow. The day had been exhausting and   
everyone just wanted to go to sleep. They all trudged up the stairs and started to shower before going to sleep.  
  
Just after eleven, Harry slipped out of Ron's room undected and made his way over to Ginny's. He knocked softly on her door and we he got   
no reply he quietly entered the room.   
  
She was sleeping Harry could see. It didn't matter; all he wanted to do was look at her for a bit before going to sleep. He stared down at his   
sleeping angel and bent over to gently press his lips upon her forehead.   
  
Harry stayed only a little longer watching her before sleepiness overcame him and he made his way back silently to Ron's room. He resumed   
his spot next to his best friend and fell into a blissful sleep, the day's unusual events the farthest thing from his mind.  
author's note: Ehhh........sorry it took long. ^^; I'll try to get the next one out a bit quicker. 


	7. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in it. I really don't. I might think that I do everynow and then because of my boyfriend....but well that's another story. ^^ Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowlings.  
  
Autors Note: Due to the coming out of the fifth book I will attempt to keep certain things in line, but I came up with this story line before the fifth book so things will still be radically different. I'm sorry that the two will undoubtedly clash.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Coming Home  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, he realized with a start that today was the day that he went home. Today he would get on the Hogwarts Express and be on his way back to the wonderful castle he called home. He had missed it very much over the summer, and was near to bursting with excitement. This year would be great he thought. He had Ginny, he would be Quidditch captain, and he'd get to be with both of his friends all the time again.  
  
Ron woke up not too long after Harry, and Harry knew the exact moment Ron remember what today was. Ron's eyes lit up and his lips curved up into a huge smile, "Harry do you what today is?! Today we go back to Hogwarts! Oh I can't wait! I'll get to see Hermione and maybe, just maybe I'll get to play Quidditch with you!"   
  
Harry smiled at his friend brightly, "I'm sure you will Ron. You're an excellent rider, and I don't think there's a single soul that doesn't know that you eat, drink, and breathe Quidditch," said Harry as he slowly rose from the bed. "I can't wait to get there. I've missed everything so much."  
  
"I don't blame you at all for that Harry. Not with what you have to go home to every summer," said Ron. He jumped out of bed suddenly then, looking very excited. "Hey! But with Sirius getting his charges dropped and all, maybe you'll be able to go home with him! Wouldn't that be great? Then you wouldn't have to go spend your summer with those horrible Muggles."  
  
"That would be great Ron. Sirius said that he'd mail me if things changed, so I'll be sure to know if that option becomes available," said Harry.  
  
He left Ron, who was mumbling something about school supplies and Malfoy, to go and take a nice shower. After all, he couldn't go back home all dirty and smelly from being in Diagon Alley all day yesterday now could he?  
  
After he was clean and dry, he dressed in a nice black shirt and pants and came back out to start packing his trunk.  
  
Ron still couldn't believe the change in Harry's looks. It was simply unbelievable how much he had changed. He shrugged though and began to pack his own trunk, and soon they were both ready to go.  
  
The two boys lugged their trunks downstairs and met with the other Weasley children who would still be in attendance at Hogwarts this year, and they all made their way to the fireplace. Each grabbed a bit of floo and soon, they were all standing next to platform 9¾. Each Weasley child gave their mother and father a quick hug and kiss, and the two grown up Weasleys gave Harry a hug and a kiss.  
  
After that, they were all racing through the wall to other side. Their trunks were taken from them, and they went to go and find seats on the train.  
  
Harry and Ron immediately made their way to their usual compartment in the back, smiling all the way there in anticipation of seeing their friend Hermione. When they reached the seats Hermione looked up from her book and smiled brightly at her two best friends. "It's about time you two got here. I was beginning to think something had happened to you," she said teasingly.  
  
"Well we've got a whole houseful of people to get ready to get here Hermione. That takes a bit you know," said Ron plopping down next to her.  
  
Harry nodded as he sat down, but looked at the door to the compartment wondering how Ginny was doing with her friends and how he would see her once they got to school. What would he do? Tell the whole school that Ginny was his girlfriend? Did he really want to have to be hounded by news reporters like Rita Skeeter over his love life? On the other hand it would be hard keeping it a secret. He wanted to be able to be with Ginny whenever he liked, not just when no one was looking. Harry sighed deeply.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione, her voice filled with concern.  
  
"It's nothing really. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea I'm sure Hermione. Don't worry. I can take care of it," replied Harry aggrivatedly. Did she really think that he couldn't manage his own problems? Look at what he'd already been through and triumphed over. He should be the one worrying over them, not them worrying over him. Harry could take care of himself.  
  
The rest of the train ride passed pleasantly enough. The three of them exchanged stories about the summer. Harry was surprised at the disapproval Hermione showed when he retold his story of his victory over the Dursleys, and when the train finally stopped, Harry was still just a bit annoyed over that.  
  
They all got off of the train and got into the horseless carriages, although Harry could have sworn that when he glanced around before closing the door he saw winged horses in front of them all. He shrugged though and passed it off as his just being tired.   
  
After arriving at the castle they all made their way to the great hall to wait for the sorting of the new students to begin and of course, to listen to the sorting hat's new rhyme.   
  
Once placed on the chair the sorting hat began it's song:  
  
I am the magical sorting hat and I've made this brand new song.  
  
But if you think this will be a joyous tune then brace yourself for being wrong.  
  
This year I've no rhymes about bravery, cunning, wisdom, or determination. No not this time.  
  
This year I'm afraid, you'll be listening to a dire warning of mine.  
  
The Old World is rising, the darkness comes.  
  
But in seeing all the things I've seen, I wonder if evil has already one.  
  
This year there will be change, this year there will be a surprise.  
  
I can only hope that I am wrong and we don't all meet our demise.   
  
But come now and be sorted, but be careful careful please.  
  
All you houses must band together in this time of great need.   
  
I pray my warning you heed.  
  
Harry gaped at the hat in shock. It was the second time that an Old World had been mentioned. What did it mean? The darkness comes? Did the hat know something about Voldemort that no one else did? What in the hell was going on?!  
  
Note: Eh....sorry it's always taking me so long to update this story. I keep telling you all that I'll start getting chapters out sooner and then I don't do anything with it. All I can say is that I do try, it's just I'll get writers block sometimes. I'm sorry. I will try harder. 


End file.
